The Devil's Curse
by luvcatz941
Summary: Being left with a broken heart for the last time and being convinced by her partner Adrian Gekko, Blair curses the Yuki family until the end. After failing her duty as a guardian angel, Jesse's ancestor prays that the Andersen family protects the Yuki family. Will Jesse be able to save Jaden and finally put an end to the Devil's Curse or will the curse claim another victim?
1. Reawakening

**Title: **The Devil's Curse

**Pairing: **spiritshipping(JessexJaden)

**Genre: **Romance and Horror

**Summery: **After being left with a broken heart once again, Blair Flannigan reawakens as a witch who serves the Devil and being reunited with her partner, Adrian Gekko who is a warlock that also serves the Devil. Together, they curse the Yuki family until the family dies out. Since she had failed to protect her beloved, guardian angel Annalise Andersen prays that future Andersen members will be guardian angels of the cursed family. However, a few years past and the curse has proven to be difficult to stop. Now in the present, with Jesse Andersen as Jaden Yuki's lover and secretly his guardian angel, Jesse will do everything in his power to save Jaden and finally put an end to the Devil's Curse. Will this guardian angel succeed and save the one he loves even if he has to lose his divine powers or will Blair and Adrian be able to take another life?

**Me:** Okay, just letting you all know that this is my first try at a horror story since I normally avoid this kind of genre, so take it easy with me please. Other than that, I hope you'll enjoy this!

Chapter 1

Reawakening

It all began with a tragedy generations ago. One girl with beautiful long, flowing black hair is prancing around like a ballerina; she is deeply in love with James Yuki. James is a very kindhearted man and he cherishes everyone that he cares for. Blair Flannigan and James Yuki have spent so much time together and share so many memories.

But sadly, James does not love Blair the way she does toward him. Instead, he loves the beautiful daughter of an European business man who works along with the Yuki Family business, Annalise Andersen.

James had met Annalise when they were young children on the night of a grand party that her father threw with his partners,with James' father as his high partner and best friend. The two business men had introduced their young children to each other and the moment he had first laid eyes on her, James' face blushed a light pink at the sight of the girl in front of him; Annalise had beautiful sky blue hair that appeared wrapped around her slender shoulders, wore a simple yet elegant white dress with matching slippers, and she had the brightest smile James had ever seen on anyone's face.

Ever since the night they had met as children, James and Annalise grew up together and eventually formed strong feelings of love for one another. So, having a wonderful relationship with the love of his life, James had happily accepted the offer of taking over the Yuki Family business and be Lord Andersen's partner. Being his partner after his father had resigned, James had been a lot of help with keeping the business smooth with Lord Andersen.

Over a year ago, at the age of nineteen, Blair had been searching for a job when she stumbled across the Yuki business building. She is very creative in painting, so James hired her to be the designer for their products. Since the day she was hired by James, Blair had started to secretly form fondness toward James that had eventually bloomed into love. Whenever James would have her tag along on a business trip, Blair would feel all giddy inside when she stands very close to him.

When he had learned that Blair had a secret crush on him, James had felt a little bit shame that he would need to tell her that he is someone who she can't have since his heart belongs to Annalise. And so, one night, James had taken Blair to his office to talk privately. Blair had thought he would reveal his feelings for her. But unfortunately for her, what he is going to tell her won't be good for her.

And so, once alone in his office, James leaned against his desk with arms crossed over his chest and Blair stood right by the door, her hands crossed over her legs with a big smile on her face. But when she heard his tone of voice, her smile faded, "Blair, I'm aware that you have certain feelings for me and you expect me to share those feelings. I'm sorry to say that I don't. I am in love with Annalise."

Her head turning toward the ground with only her large brown eyes still on James, Blair said in a hushed voice but James was able to hear her, "The Andersen girl?"

With a nod of his head, James continue, "Yes, I love her with all my heart and she means the world to me. I'm sorry that I turn down your feelings like this, but I would never choose anyone over Annalise."

To hear the honest truth in his voice, Blair felt tears threatening to flow out of her eyes, but she blinked them back. Placing a friendly hand on her shoulder, James said with the voice of a friend just like all of the previous men she thought had loved her as much as she had with them, "Don't worry, Blair. You'll meet someone that will cherish you the way I do with Annalise." And so, with a gentle pat on her shoulder, James left his office to meet up with Annalise for a special dinner at the Andersen Mansion.

With tears in her eyes and her heart shattered once again, Blair felt the presence of one man that has been a part of her life appear behind her out of no where, place a hand on her shoulder and said with a tone that was full of nothing but pure evil, "Another one shot you down, dear Blair?"

Nodding her head as the tears flow down her cheeks, Blair said darkly, "Yes, but this is the last time anyone shatters me."

Growing up together secretly because of what they truly are, Adrian Gekko, a warlock with spiky red hair, glasses and wore a black and red warlock's robe with a black tunic underneath and his long staff in his other hand, had watched Blair deny who she really is and tried to live a normal life while hiding her beautiful black magic. With a wicked smirk, Adrian reply as he gently stroke her shoulder, "Perhaps it is time to make him pay. Make James and his family pay."

With her powers making her salty tears harden into crystals, making them fall into her hands and Blair said as she crushed the hardened tears with no effort, "Time to be reawakened and serve our master once again."

"Very well, my dear." And so, holding their hands together with Blair summoning her wand, the two black magic wielders held their staff and wand in the air, summoning a spell that will teleport them back to their home.

Appearing in their dark basement, Blair used her dark powers to light several candles spread throughout the dark underground room, illuminating bookshelves of countless books on spells and dark magic, a few boxes full of different ingredients for their spells, a black cauldron, and a crystal ball. There is a secret that absolutely no one knows about Blair and Adrian; they is a dark witch and warlock, servants of the Devil. Their families are a long line of witches and warlocks who serve the Devil and curse anyone they despise with their whole being.

With her heart now as cold as ice, Blair stood before a painting of the Lord of the Flaming Realm of Hell with Adrian next to her and began a prayer to their master. "Lord Satin, listen to your dear servant and grant my wish; I offer you my mortality and whatever goodness I have left in my now icy heart if you grant us immortality so we can keep this one curse I am about to perform to last for as long as the Yuki family exists."

In a few moments, a man in a black suit with red skin, eyes full of the ever burning flame of Hell, and an evil smirk across his face appeared behind Blair and Adrian and placed a satisfied hand on her shoulder. "Dear Blair, you, Adrian and your families have done well serving me. I shall grant your wish if this is what you desire."

Lifting her head from her prayer, Blair answered in a dark tone, "Yes, this is what I want. I want the Yuki family to suffer until that family dies out."

"Very well, my dear. Your prayer shall be answered and your wish shall be granted." And so, after casting a spell that granted Blair what she wanted with her offering accepted, she took out the needed spell book of curses and flipped through the pages to the one that could last for as long as an eternity if it could have a family name die out.

As Blair set up to do the enchantment of the curse, Satin gave one other gift to her by transforming her into a different kind of witch; her long flowing hair appeared like a lion's mane, her work outfit changed into a long black dress with blood red trimmings and black lacy gloves on her arms, and dark markings appeared around her face and eyes to make her look more shadowy. With the transformation complete, Satin's smirk became wider.

Glancing at her new appearance, Blair smirked evilly now that she no longer felt any trace of the humanity she used to hide her true form and reply with satisfaction, "This is perfect, master." And so, the Devil then returned to his domain and Blair and Adrian continue with their chanting. With the chanting complete, they waited until dawn so they could transform back into normal people during the day, and when the moment comes for her to curse James Yuki, she will do it at dusk, when she transforms into her true form.

Then, at the set time, Blair and Adrian approach James just as he is leaving the office building. When he noticed Blair, at first he gave her a smile as a greeting. But when she didn't return the smile like she normally does, James felt that something didn't feel right. "Blair, is something wrong?"

"James, after you revealed your deep love for Annalise Andersen, that has turned me back to who I really am and get back to my partner, Adrian Gekko. And now, since I can not have you, you and your family shall suffer till the end of the Yuki family!"

With their arms sticking out to the side as Blair and Adrian transformed into their true forms as the sun set, they began their chanting of the curse, "Dark shadows and evil spirits of the dead, obey our command. Curse the Yuki family to suffer for all time until the final Yuki descendent suffers to his death, causing the end to the Yuki name. Don't ever show a single Yuki mercy!"

With their enchantment complete, the called upon shadows and spirits appeared from the dark corners of the world and obeyed Blair and Adrian by placing the curse on James Yuki and his future descendents. With the curse set on him, James had felt a sudden fear of what could lurk in the shadows.

Then suddenly, his vision was invaded by a scene of a room full of dead bodies and blood splattered on every wall, across the floor and even on the ceiling with his hands covered in blood. To his horror, he then saw himself murder Annalise mercilessly just like he had done with the other victims in his uncontrollable killing spree. Not taking the scene anymore, James collapsed to his knees, holding his head in his hands and screamed bloody murder.

Hearing his scream from a long distance, Annalise became worried for James and with angelic wings opening on her back, she hurried to where James was. The moment she arrived on the scene, Annalise could not believe that Blair and Adrian's shadows and spirits were hovering and circulating around James' head with the two doing an enchantment with their arms off to the side and dark magic flowing out of their hands.

Within a few minutes, James had ceased his screaming and collapsed to the ground, limb like a doll with no life left in his eyes. Withdrawing their shadows and spirits back, Blair said rather darkly as Adrian sneer upon the now dead man, "I never knew that he was this weak. How pathetic, I hope the other Yukis would prove to be more challenging and be much more fun to make them suffer."

In complete shock after watching her beloved die from terror right in front of her eyes, Annalise faced the witch and warlock and demanded, "How could you do this to him? I never thought that someone as sweet as you Blair would do this!"

"Don't pretend you know everything about her. That sweet little girl Blair Flannigan is really a witch that serves the Lord of Hell. The moment James broke her heart, her true self emerged from the depths of her shattered heart." Adrian said as Blair glared at the girl who had won Jame's heart.

"And don't think you can always hide what you really are as well. You're soul is the carnation of a divine angel. I'm aware that many members of the Andersen family are really guardian angels. But as a guardian angel, you failed to protect the one you love from such a fate." Blair finally spoke as the hurt guardian angel stared in shock of what had become of her beloved.

Now satisfied that the curse of the Yuki family has begun and that she had deeply saddened the divine guardian angel, Blair left the scene with Adrian following her and their black followers trailing behind them like ghosts. With Blair and Adrian gone, Annalise dried her tears and said, "I may have failed to protect my love, but I can still protect the future generations of the Yuki family until your curse cease to exist." Standing back on her feet, Annalise brought her hands to her heart, turn into a speck of light that transported to a church where her family had a direct link to the Divine Lord.

Standing before a stain glass window with the image of the Heavenly Father, her wings unfolded, wearing a flowing white silk dress, and a golden halo hovering above her sky blue hair, Annalise held her hands together to her heart and begin to pray. _"Heavenly Father, Divine Lord, hear my plea. Please assign future Andersens to protect the future Yukis from Yubel and the Devil's Curse. I want to make it up to James for not being there when he needed me before his unexpected death. Please, I implore you Heavenly Father, protect them with the love of a guardian angel."_

Her prayer complete, Annalise vanished into the night, hoping her prayer will be answered.


	2. The Two New Lovers

Chapter 2

The Two New Lovers

Ever since Blair returned to being a dark witch, reunited with her partner Adrian and cursed the Yuki family, the Andersen family members that are angels have done everything they could to protect the Yuki family. But sadly, many of the cursed Yuki family members have lived their lives in fear and terror. Seeing the Yuki family experience fear unlike anyone else has, Blair and Adrian could only feel satisfied that their curse is going well.

Years and generations past since James and Annalise's time, and the curse is waiting to kick in on the next victim. Having to be immortal, Blair and Adrian have remained at the age of twenty so they could enjoy the work of their curse on the Yuki family.

And so, present day, at the Duel Academy, one young student in the Slifer Red dorms, Jaden Yuki is slacking off in the fields next to the academy. Laying in the ever-green grass, staring up at the clear blue sky, feeling the cool breeze against him, Jaden dreams and thinks about his closest friends and the one person he cherishes the most out of all of them.

Not too far from where Jaden is, one of his friends, a teen that is the same age as him with spiky teal hair and charming emerald eyes, sighs in annoyance. "He should be around here somewhere." said Jesse. Then, a couple minutes later, as he climbs a hill, Jesse let out another sigh of annoyance now that he found Jaden.

"There you are, you slacker!" Jaden hears a voice not too far from his spot on the hill.

Sitting up, Jaden smiles when he sees it's Jesse, his best friend and his boyfriend. The two had been together ever since Jesse's transfer to the academy with Axel Broadie, Jim Cook, and Adrian Gekko. You hardly see them apart nowadays. Since they are so close, the two boys had even started dating a couple months ago.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Jesse walked over to the brunette and sat next to him. "Why is it you always slack off from doing any work during and after class?"

Laying back on his back on the grass, Jaden reply with his eyes locked with Jesse's, "Today's weather and temperature is perfect, so I've been relaxing out here. Who would miss the chance to enjoy a really nice day like this?"

Seeing that Jaden has a point, Jesse gave him a smile as he laid next to him, watching the clear blue sky. "I gotta admit, today is a very nice day." said Jesse as Jaden snuggled closer to him and the two just laid there, enjoying their lover's company on such a perfect day.

After a few minutes of Jaden and Jesse snuggling with Jesse still staring at the perfect sky, Jaden then whispered to Jesse, "If only there were more days like this more often."

"Why, so you could slack off from school again?"

"No, so I could share them with only you, Jesse."

Gently holding the back of his head with one hand, Jesse gently pulled Jaden's face up, face him, and plant a tender kiss full of nothing but love that they only share between each other. When they broke the kiss, Jesse smiled passionately at him and said, "I would enjoy sharing this kind of day with only you. In fact, I would always enjoy spending time with you."

Returning his smile, Jaden kissed Jesse back and went back to resting next to him. Running his fingers through his hair as Jaden slept peacefully next to him, Jesse couldn't help but feel his heart become full of sadness and worry for his lover. _"Sooner or later, that curse will activate and make you suffer like the other members of your family have."_ but his face became stern._ "But as your guardian angel, I will keep you safe from the Devil's Curse. I promise you that, Jay."_ Then Jesse kissed Jaden on the forehead and he too fell asleep under the clear blue sky and the ever shinning sun.

Jesse didn't know that he is an angel until his tenth birthday, but he didn't know that he is a guardian angel to one member of the Yuki family until he was fifteen and he didn't learn that his best friend Jaden is the one who has him as his guardian angel until a month after the two had first met. To know that his destiny as an angel is to protect Jaden Yuki from the Devil's Curse, Jesse couldn't be anymore happier about being closer to his lover this way.


	3. The Curse Activates

Chapter 3

The Curse Activates

Watching the two lovers snuggle together on a hill not too far from the Slifer Red Dorms, two figures hiding in the shadows have evil grins on their faces. They had read the guardian angel Jesse's thoughts thanks to their powers as a dark witch and warlock serving the Devil. "Oh don't you worry, Andersen; sooner or later our curse will activate and Jaden will suffer from his fears created by our shadows and dark spirits. When he does suffer, I wonder if you'll do better than the Andersens that came before you." the female figure said wickedly.

The last thing you see as the figure steps away from the window with her partner is long black hair being played with by a mysterious wind and dark eyes that have been filled with nothing but cold hatred and wicked satisfaction.

Later that night, around midnight, Jaden is having a hard time sleeping. Starting to feel something painful in his chest, making him toss and turn. As if he is having a nightmare, Jaden's eyes burst open, panting as he felt his heart race as he bolt straight up into a sitting position.

Feeling his boyfriend move beside him, Jesse sits up next to Jaden and said with a hand on his trembling shoulder, "What's wrong, Jay?"

Still trembling from the feeling he was having, Jaden holds his hands to his racing heart and says to the boy next to him, "I feel like I just had a nightmare."

Holding the trembling boy closer, Jesse said as he ran his fingers through Jaden's hair, "It's okay. You might be feeling paranoid right now."

"You may be right. I think I need a little walk to calm my nerves down." Jaden replies as he embraces Jesse back.

"Need me to come with you?"

Pecking him on his cheek, Jaden shakes his head and says, "No, I just need to clear my head. Why don't you go back to sleep. I won't be gone long."

"Okay." Before letting him go, Jesse places a sweet kiss on Jaden's forehead.

And so, quietly leaving their Slifer dorm room with Jesse back to sleep, Jaden walks down the hall to the dorm bathroom. The only light in the whole building that he had is the moon light since he didn't want to wake anyone up. In the bathroom, Jaden goes over to the sink to wash his face, hopefully to calm his paranoid nerves. Splashing a few handfuls of water onto his face, Jaden could still feel his heart racing. For some reason, being surrounded by the semi-darkness, he felt scared. A hand to his beating head, Jaden whispers, "Why do I feel like this?"

Then out of no where, he hears a dark voice, "Oh, do you really want to know? Maybe I should make this feeling worse." Glancing up into the mirror, in his reflection he saw that the room was all of a sudden a bloody scene; blood was dripping from the ceiling and sliding down the walls like streams.

Looking back at his reflection, Jaden saw himself covered in blood and had a sudden vision of seeing people being killed. The room suddenly changed to a different room, where he saw more people being killed by a dark figure. Finding the figure strangely familiar, Jaden could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest as the figure only partly turned toward him, allowing him to see the sickening grin of satisfaction.

Having to not really sleep at all since Jaden left to calm his paranoid nerves, Jesse couldn't help but feel that something might be keeping him away longer than he needed to be. "I better check to see if he's okay." Jesse says as he shove the covers off him and leave the dorm room. Thinking that he could have gone off toward the dorm bathroom, that's the direction he went.

Upon arriving at the bathroom, Jesse had just entered the room when he saw Jaden sitting against a wall, curled into a tight ball with his legs to his chest and his arms wrapped around them and his eyes were wide. Sensing that something is wrong, Jesse approached Jaden, quickly going to his knees. The minute he cupped the boy's face in his hands, at first Jaden jump at the sudden touch but the second his terror filled eyes lock onto concern ones that happen to belong to his boyfriend, Jaden relaxed as Jesse pull him into a comforting embrace.

Jesse didn't need to ask Jaden what was wrong, why his beautiful brown eyes that he loves to gaze into were all of a sudden filled with nothing but fear. The shadows and dark spirits circling above his head like vultures were proof of what is causing Jaden to behave like this; the Devil's Curse has activated on its next victim, making him experience fear and terror unlike how anyone else has experience it.

Still holding Jaden close to him, Jesse glares up at the shadows and dark spirits that only he can see since he's a guardian angel and then, using a bit of his light powers, ward off the shadows and spirits away from his lover. Lifting the frightened boy into his arms and getting to his feet, Jesse sends a mental message to the ones behind this curse, _"You may do whatever to scare Jay, but you won't claim him as easily as you have with the Yukis that came before him."_

Surprisingly, Jesse could feel the ones behind the curse reply to him. _"Keep in mind, Andersen, you're not always going to be around to protect him."_

As if turning to face the casters, Jesse says with a glare, "Even so, I'll still protect him!" And so, with Jaden asleep now that he had ward off the shadows and dark spirits that were causing all of those visions in his head, Jesse walks out of the bathroom and heads back to their dorm room to get Jaden to bed.

A few ways off from the Slifer Red Dorms, having to have their own living quarters away from the Academy, Blair glares back at the guardian angel while Adrian relaxes in his bed. "One way or another, we will claim Jaden's life like we have with the others. You won't be able to succeed to save him just like the other Andersen angels haven't. With our powers and us serving Satan, there is no doubt that we will win like we have in the past."


End file.
